


【授权翻译】Five More Minutes, Sammy/再过五分钟，Sammy

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Wee!chesters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean在一个沙滩上度过他们的暑假……捕猎受诅咒的生物。Sammy逐渐明白了他们家族事业的真相，但是Dean觉得他看到了两个Sam，他年幼的弟弟和他面前这个能干的年轻猎人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Five More Minutes, Sammy/再过五分钟，Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five More Minutes, Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109186) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative). 



“应该是暖暖和和的，”Dean抱怨道，一脚踢飞了一个海贝壳，眯着眼看了看灰蒙蒙的天空。“对吧？夏日沙滩，不应该有点，你知道，阳光吗？”

“Dean，”Sam在灌木丛，或者随便怎么称呼的那种试图长在冰冷沙滩上的植物里穿梭，声音模糊，“你不应该接着找吗？爸爸说我们得抓紧时间。”

Sam是那么的专心，他并没有察觉到Dean看着他，仔仔细细的凝视端详他，所以Dean放任他的眼神在Sam身上定格徘徊；似乎他现在只能这样偷偷的看着Sam了。这小鬼需要剪个头。Dean注意到他每三秒就甩一下头好让刘海不遮住他的眼睛，他自己似乎都没意识到这个小动作。Dean看着他去伸手够什么东西，尽管他那么的瘦小，老旧邋遢的T恤的布料依然紧绷着他的肩膀，Dean突然想起来这件T恤刚买给他的时候，肯定已经是六七年前的事了。Dean停不住自己的内疚，内疚他让自己的弟弟像个嬉皮士或者流浪汉一样穿着小他两号的衣服，海啸一般的罪恶感把他淹没，噢，这种感觉今天已经是第五次了。好吧，他们在一个沙滩上度过暑假，的确，这挺酷的。但当然这只是因为他们在捕猎。不正常的捕猎。Sammy本应该眼神熠熠发光的找着颜色样式奇异的贝壳，看着他的大哥到处勾搭穿着比基尼的姑娘，在心底默默的记着未来会用到的搭讪心得。

但是Sam，他的小Sammy，最近一年来变得非常严肃。自从……好吧，Dean把另一个贝壳踢到海里，努力给他心里即将煮沸溢出的怒火盖上盖子。Sammy不应该知道这些事的。还没到时候。Sammy不应该有能力指出除了浮夸的演技和假胸部之外，B级恐怖电影和现实还有别的什么区别。他不应该有能力判断为什么或从哪里开始那些用獠牙刺破血管的血腥场景和现实有出入。那是Dean生命中第一次和他爸大吵一架，从那之后他的身上就一直带着伤，直到Sam都开始怀疑他为什么在七月份还要穿长袖。

“Sam，嘿，Sammy！”他叫道。虽然Sam对其他所有人都坚持要求叫他Sam。但这是Dean的声音，所以他听话地抬起了头，急匆匆的跑了过来。“嘿，看看这个，小鬼。你觉得这是什么？”

Sam歪了歪脑袋，斜眼看着Dean找的那个有着好多条腿的奇怪死物。他犹豫着用他随身携带的木棍戳了戳它。“死了。”Sammy说道。

“我弟弟真是个不得了的小天才，”Dean嘟囔着说，“我知道它死了，小鬼。它在死前是什么的？某种螃蟹吗？嘿，Sammy，你觉得会不会是外星人？”

“Dean，”Sam翻了个大大的白眼，“你觉得这是某个被诅咒的外星人螃蟹吗？不是吧？所以我们接着找吧。”

“Sam-my”Dean呻唤道，抓住了Sam的木棍子。他们玩争棍子大战，拉拉扯扯了好一会儿，直到Dean眼疾手快的挠了挠Sam，Sam尖叫着松了手。Dean一转身，把它远远的扔到了海面上，他们两看着木棍飘向远处，最终被浪花吞没。

“你个白痴！那是我的工具！”Sam还没来得及转身瞪他，Dean就给了他小弟弟的头一记轻敲，绊住他和他一起重重的摔倒沙滩上，Dean确保了他们落地的地方会离那个什么诡异的外星人死螃蟹远远的。

十分钟后他们的耳朵和头发和嘴巴里全是沙子，Dean终于让Sam摇摇晃晃的站了起来，气急败坏的像条小狗一样抖了抖身子。

“爸爸说——”

Dean重新把他扑倒，掀起他的衬衫朝他的小肚皮上吹气。然后他又一个机灵站起来，沿着斜斜的沙滩一路冲到海里。

“耶稣上帝啊！”他叫喊道，他的脚很快就因为冰冷的海水和锋利的小石头没了知觉，但是他接着往更深处走。“快过来，Sammy，水温还好！”

Sam当然不相信他，他像一个神经兮兮的小女孩一样把胳膊交叉在胸前，站在海边瞪着他。Dean越走越深，当浪花微微的打湿了他的内裤边时，他不断地把手拨过水面，洗掉手上黏着的沙子。

“这不好玩儿，Dean！我们应该去找——”

“我知道，Sammy，但是这更有乐子！来吧，老兄，快活点！”

Sam气呼呼的说道，“你怎么能这么说，你明明知道有人正在因为这只鬼死去！更多的人可能会死！我们必须得——”

“我们必须得这么做，是啊，好吧，我知道这个，Sam。但是就五分钟，Sammy！求你了，你能不能再当五分钟小孩子？”

“我不是小孩子。”Dean听见他在踢掉他的凉鞋前自言自语着。Dean扑腾着向回跑去，抓住Sam的手就把他往水里拽，能听到他可爱的小弟弟屁股湿漉漉的落到水里时发出的尖叫真是太值得了，哪怕他早上起来会被wet willy[1]也值得——Sammy这几周来最喜欢的恶作剧报复。他们在水里晃悠悠的奔跑着，拼命尖叫着朝对方泼水，直到他们湿透了身上每一寸肌肤，冷得浑身打颤，他们冻得发蓝的嘴唇却下意识的勾起微笑。

一个小时后，赶在太阳沉到水面之下前他们终于找到了一艘破烂的游艇，把它点燃了。他们静静看着那只鬼现身，嚎叫着发出临死前最后的号哭。Sam的眼睛睁的大大的，写满了惊恐和畏怯。Dean一把勾住Sam的肩膀，用屁股撞了撞他。“这就是为什么他们愿意付大钱给我们，嗯，Sammy？”

Sam咧着嘴朝他笑了，笑容明亮，牙还没长齐。他的眼里映出篝火的光，往Dean怀里靠了靠。“付钱给我，也许吧。你只是风风光光的站在那里看着我做完所有的工作。”

“你这张嘴啊，”Dean嘟囔着抱怨道，用手指关节敲了敲他弟弟的头。“我发誓我比你说的要负责任。”

Sam让Dean抱了自己好一会儿，比以往的日子都要长。然后他推开了他，把脚趾埋到沙子里搅动着，低头说他们该回去了，应该在刚处理完的时候就给爸爸打电话的。

“是的，老兄，我们会回去的。只是，这么急干嘛呢，嗯，Sammy？我们再逛五分钟吧。”

Sam转身，拖着脚步在沙滩里走路，留下长长的深浅不一的痕迹，唠叨着他还想赶紧回去翻译Bobby叔叔借给他的书呢。

Dean没有回答。他只是看着这个还在长身体的，容易激动的，一心忙东忙西的年轻人，曾经还是他抱在怀里的小弟弟，他不禁惊讶起这飞逝而过的十二年时间都去哪儿了。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]wet willy：风靡美国小学生的恶作剧。用沾满口水的手塞进对方的耳朵里（。）


End file.
